<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chances by RAConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502340">Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner'>RAConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Baby, F/M, Family, Fighting, Love, Making Up, Married Life, Newborn, father - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray comes home again to try and make amends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar "Spooky" Diaz &amp; Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave  a request <br/>Tumblr: youllneverknowrac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ray’s here.” Oscar says as he glances out the window after hearing a car pull up. </p><p> “What?” You ask, unsure if your were hearing correctly or not as you pace around the living room trying to console you and Oscar’s two month old son. He has been crying on and off all morning and it’s driving you a little crazy so you didn’t really want to deal with Ray as of right now, or anybody for that matter,”Why’s he here? Did he try calling?” </p><p> “I had a few missed calls from him this past week, but I didn’t really want to listen to what he had to say this time.” Oscar sighs,”He’s coming to the front door.” </p><p> “Just do what you want...he’s your father. Let him in or don’t, I just gotta get the baby to calm down before I scream.” You say truthfully, you didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, but you’ve been stuck in the house since you were eight months pregnant and this isn’t the first time Junior has acted this way since he’s been born.</p><p> “The baby is probably why he’s here, wants to play the absent grandpa role...but to do that he’s got to actually meet him.” Oscar says as there is a light knocking on the door,”Let me see what he’s gonna come up with this time.” He tells you sadly as he walks over to the front door and opens up. You would have let Oscar handle it alone, but the change in his mood and new mama bear attitude wouldn’t let you.</p><p> “Mijo, how have you been?” Ray says, a grand smile appearing on his face when you walk behind Oscar with a still crying Junior,”Oscar Jr? Right?” He ask as he tries to peek over Oscar’s shoulder to see the baby.</p><p> “You would know that if you came to the baby shower, but you didn’t.” You speak for your husband, who was standing there with furrowed brows and sad eyes,”But you’re here now right, I’m assuming to get to know your already two month old grandson?”</p><p> “It’s lovely to see you again Y/N...and yes I would love to meet him.” Ray reply’s before adding,”I had to work that day, I wish I could have went to the party. I wanted to be there.” He sighs</p><p> “But you weren’t.” You retort as you glance at Oscar,”Talk to your son first then I’ll decide if I want you to meet OUR son.” You say curtly before walking away and into the nursery to sit in the rocking chair, leaving the door open so you could hear the conversation. The front door closes and you hear the two of them walk into the living room. Junior finally wearing himself out as he dozes off in your arms.</p><p> “Why do you want to meet him? Or better yet explain to me why I should let you? You are still in and out of my life, I don’t want my son to have to experience your absence. I’m not going to put him through that.” Oscar finally speaks after a minute or two of silence.</p><p> “That’s exactly why I want to meet him. To make up for my wrong doings. I was a shitty dad Mijo. I’m not denying that, but I want the chance to be an amazing Abuelo. I’m doing good now, I promise. A few years ago, after I got out of prison my head still wasn’t screwed on straight, but it is now.” </p><p> “So what you’re saying is that you just want to meet him to make yourself feel better. Some good karma?” Oscar snaps,”That’s not good enough. I was your son and even after the fact that I told you I never wanted to see you again, I sucked it up and tried to make amends when I found out Y/N was pregnant. You didn’t come through once, including the baby shower.” </p><p> “I’m sorry Oscar. That’s a guilt I’m going to carry with me for the rest of my life. I have a problem with running away or taking the easy way out, but it’s different now. Te prometo.”(I promise you) “I’m not going to do that to your son. Not after I did it to you and Cesar.” Ray says reaching out to squeeze Oscar’s forearm, Oscar taking a deep breath at the mention of his brother. </p><p> “Look, I’m a different person that I was a few years ago. So I’m going to let you see him because I want to him to have a grandfather and get to experience that. But if you don’t make an effort to be in his life then it’s over. You’re never going to see him again.” Oscar says and snatches his arm back as he stands up,”I mean it. You miss one birthday, or holiday, or even a phone call and it’s done.” He tells Ray seriously who nods in understanding,”Wait here. I’ll go get him.” </p><p> “You okay papi?” You ask softly when Oscar walks into the nursery.</p><p> “I’m good nena, don’t worry.”Oscar says and takes the baby from you carefully when you stand up,”I’m going to let them meet.” </p><p> “If that’s what you want, then I want them to meet too.” You smile and stand on you tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek,”Come on.” You instruct and walk out of the room first,”Ray.” You say as you appear in front of him again, clearing your throat,”Would you like some coffee?” </p><p> “I’d love some, maybe I can stay and catch up after I get to meet my grandson. I’ll even cook.” He offers</p><p> “Sure, that’d be nice.” You smile and wander off into the kitchen to get a pot started, Oscar walking over to his dad and kneeling down to place the baby in his arms.</p><p> “He looks just like you did.” Ray says and holds Junior in admiration. </p><p> “Let’s just not talk about the past.” Oscar says with a tight lip smile,”Focus on the present.”</p><p> “I can do that.” Ray agrees with a nod, leaning back against the couch to let the baby lay on his chest,”You said two months? He’s a little big, no?” </p><p> “He was a big baby. Nearly nine pounds.” You call out from the kitchen as you grab a mug. </p><p> “Nine pounds?! Wow.” He says and rest his palm on Junior’s back, soothly stroking it.</p><p> “People always think he’s older.” Oscar chuckles softly, as Ray carefully digs into his side pocket. </p><p> “I bet they do...hey mijo, you don’t mind taking a picture of us?” He asks and holds his phone out.</p><p> “Sure.” Oscar reply’s and grabs the cracked phone, snapping a few photos before handing it back,”So have you talked to Cesar?”</p><p> “I called him a few days ago, didn’t really want to talk. Said he had more important things to deal with right now.” Ray admits with hurt,”That was it. He hung up twenty seconds into the call.” </p><p> “I’m sure he did.” Oscar sighs and drags a hand down his face tiredly, the last time he sort of heard anything from his little brother being when a baby shower gift he bought was dropped off by Jasmine. </p><p> “He’ll come around.” Ray says hopefully as you come back with the hot mug and take a seat, placing it on the coster in front of him. </p><p> “He will.” You agree and change the subject not wanting to think about Cesar right now. It’ll just make everybody upset and that’s the last thing you wanted,”So Ray, do you still have that job up there?” You ask, Oscar reaching over to take the baby back so he can enjoy his coffee.</p><p> “Nah, I’m back in Freeridge. I bought myself a little portable food stand. I’m going to be making authentic Latin food. Sale it on the pier. Maybe do a few handy jobs here and there also.” He says, taking a sip after,”Thank you Y/N.” </p><p> “No problem.” You smile and take in the new information,”Well let us know when you’re all set up. We can be your first customers.” </p><p> “Will do, shouldn’t be too long now.” He grins</p><p> “Where you staying at?” Oscar inquires</p><p> “A little rental home just a few streets over. It’s decent.” </p><p> “Nice. That’s good.” </p><p> You stay out of the rest of the conversation for now, letting the two men catch up. Taking junior from your husband and laying him down in his crib, waiting in the nursery for a while. You quietly shut the door before rejoining them when you hear them begin to laugh and joke with each other, Ray standing up when you come back. </p><p> “How about some food? I did say I was going to cook.” The older Diaz man says with a clap of his hands. </p><p> “Kitchen is all yours.” You laugh and nod eagerly,”Make yourself at home.” Ray nods and walks away, searching through the pantry and fridge in search of what he could make. </p><p> “Are we happy?” You ask and softly sit down in Oscar’s lap, making sure your voice was only available to his ears.</p><p> “Yeah, we’re happy. And nervous I made the wrong choice.” He says,”I just hope he doesn’t make a fool out of me.” </p><p> “You will never be a fool papi.” You say and place your hand on his cheek, giving him a kiss on his other,”You’re doing what’s best in this moment and that’s letting Junior meet his grandpa.”</p><p> “Thank you for being on my side and supporting me mami. You don’t have to be okay with any of this and you are, even after all that he did to me.”</p><p> “We’re a team Oscar. I’m always going to have your back.Always.” You say before planting a sweet kiss to his lips, Ray calling out for you to come help him find a few things. Junior beginning to cry simultaneously.</p><p> “Dad duty.” You say pointing to yourself as you stand up,”Baby duty.” You add, pointing to Oscar.</p><p> “Did you say team?” Oscar chuckles as he stands up.</p><p> “Best one around.” You say and do a little hair flip before walking away happily and into the other room. Oscar sighing in relief as he goes to check on the baby. Today playing out better then he thought and being content with his decision to let his father meet your guys son.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>